Unstable Ground
by Sauramora
Summary: It’s easier to leave than to be left behind.' - R.E.M. Albus/Scorpius.


**Title:** Unstable Ground  
**Pairings:** Albus Severus/Scorpius  
**Word Count:** 1,400  
**Beta:** **faye_naruse**  
**Summary:** '_It's easier to leave than to be left behind._' - R.E.M  
**Warnings:** Angst  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note:** Written for _10prompts_'s prompt 'time'. Thank you, **beilul** for suggesting the summary .

This is one of my first fics, written in October. Enjoy!

* * *

**Unstable Ground**

As Albus guided him into a deserted classroom and closed the door behind them with a solemn, determined look on his face, Scorpius knew this was the beginning of the end. He wanted to flee, run, or simply disappear, but he had to face this; he had known it was coming after all. It was time.

---

_Albus closed the door behind him, a mischievous grin. "Now we're all alone, Scorp."_

---

They stood there in the middle of the room. Albus' green eyes were downcast and he was biting his bottom lip nervously. Scorpius made sure his face didn't show the turmoil he felt in his chest.

"I've been thinking about, you know, us," Albus started, and that was how all these conversations started, didn't they? '_I've been thinking_'? If it stood to Scorpius, he would make sure Albus never had time to think at all. Thinking ruined things: relationships, friendships, dreams - everything. But Scorpius hated to admit that things had been ruined long before Albus started to doubt, much before. It started the day they decided to go public. They were so happy then, so naïve. Albus had been sure his family wouldn't stand in his way, and Scorpius had foolishly believed it in the end.

How stupid they were, the both of them.

---

_"My family should know, Scorpius. They would support us, I know it."_

_"I doubt it."_

_"All right, I admit I don't think they'll be happy with me in the beginning, but they will come around when they see how happy you make me."_

_"I don't think it's that simple."_

_Albus smiled before kissing Scorpius on the cheek._

_"You worry too much."_

---

Scorpius' father had taken it rather well, Scorpius thought. He wasn't impressed by his partner of choice; however, he had made it quite clear that, in the end, it was Scorpius' choice. The Malfoys had left the years of prejudices behind – or so his father liked to tell himself. The Potters were a quite different story.

Albus had invited Scorpius over for the holidays. The two of them had faced the whole family (including the Weasleys, who, for some reason, were _always_ there) and told them the truth about the nature of their relationship.

They weren't very happy with it. James Potter had laughed hysterically, Lily Potter had stared dumbly at them, Mrs. Potter had firmly required a private conversation with her youngest son, while Ron Weasley's face had become a dangerous shade of red (it matched horribly with his hair).

Through the whole ordeal, Mr. Potter had been standing there next to his wife, watching him and his blushing son with an unreadable expression.

---

_"I talked to my dad today," Albus said cheerfully. "He asked me if I was serious about you and when I said that I was, after a long discussion, he told me he supported my decision."_

_Scorpius smiled and they shared a sweet kiss. Maybe things would turn out okay after all._

–--

Since that day, however, Albus' other family members did everything in their might to persuade Albus to end his _inappropriate_ relationship with the _Malfoy child. _

They had quite obviously succeeded.

---

_"I want you to keep your filthy hands away from my brother, you understand me?"_

_"I don't think so. Why don't you mind your own fucking business?!"_

_James Potter pushed Scorpius against the stone wall. "Stay away from him. I'm serious. You being with my brother is wrong, and I'll do _anything _to make Albus see that. " _

---

"Yes?" Scorpius said, drawing Albus' attention back to the topic at hand. Scorpius already knew what Albus had been 'thinking about' and the outcome of this conversation, but he wanted to drag this out as long as possible. He wanted to be Albus' boyfriend just a couple of minutes longer. This might even be their last conversation or the last time they were alone together. _Ever._

Albus just stood there, his mouth moving like a goldfish's, as if he was trying to express something greater than what simple words could convey. His gaze was still fixed on the floor.

Scorpius could take over, push him, help him continue this awkward conversation, but he wouldn't give him that satisfaction. He wanted him to suffer through this moment as much as Scorpius would suffer after it was over.

"The thing is…our relationship isn't working, don't you think?" Albus started nervously, biting his lip and still looking at his feet.

---

_"What happened to your face?" Albus asked, touching Scorpius' bruised cheek lightly._

_"I met your brother."_

_Albus' expression darkened. "I'm sorry."_

_Scorpius smiled. "It's not your fault."_

---

"Are you going to let your family win?" Scorpius asked quietly, trying not to sound desperate. "Ruin this?" He gestured between them.

"They're my family-" Scorpius cut him off with a snort.

"They don't always know what's best for you! They are against us because of some dark, distant past they can't let go of! Are you going to let _that_ get between us? After everything?" The hollowness he'd felt minutes ago had turned into anger.

"I like you – a lot, you know that. But if my family doesn't approve, then I don't see a future for us, don't you see? It's difficult, they've been difficult, and I'm tired, and I don't know what to do anymore …"

"So you're going to solve it like this? By breaking up with me?"

"It's the only way to make peace-"

Scorpius laughed mirthlessly. "Ah, I see it now. You chose your family that easily. You don't fucking care enough about us to try anymore, is that it? I should have known you would choose your family over me in a heartbeat!"

"That's not it and you know it. Please don't be like this-"

"How should I be? Huh? Tell me!"

"I want to still be your friend, Scorpius-"

"Ha, fat chance there! I would never be friends with someone that could throw me away this easily," he growled, ignoring Albus' flinch. Scorpius had hurt him.

And it felt so _good._

"I like you," Albus whispered, and under normal circumstances, that would have been Scorpius' undoing. But not today.

"Then choose. How important am I to you?"

Albus ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I can't hurt my family by disappointing them,"

_And it's alright to disappoint and hurt me, is that it?_ Scorpius wanted to say, but held himself. "That's too bad."

Albus looked up at him for the first time since they entered the room. He was studying Scorpius' face, as if looking for answers to the unspoken questions between them.

Scorpius wanted to try one more time to convince him. _Just one more time._ "I'll give you your last chance. If I walk out of that door," he said, pointing at the door behind him, "before you change your mind, I'll never forgive you for this. Ever." He was too hurt and angry to think reasonably, and Albus' desperate expression couldn't make him take his words back. It was a dirty and desperate move, he knew, but Albus had to take a stand.

"Why are you like this, I … I-"

"You what?" Scorpius asked as he started taking backward steps towards the door.

"Scorpius! I don't want to lose you like this. Please, just let us talk!"

Scorpius was finished with talking. He took another step. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you didn't care enough for me to stand up to your family," Scorpius started, wetting his lips. "I know you love them, but I thought you loved me too."

"I do!"

"I'm sorry," Scorpius whispered. By then, his back was pressed against the door.

"Scorpius..."

Scorpius opened the door. He liked that he had the last say in this, that he was the one to leave. He glanced one more time at Albus. He was still standing where he'd been standing the whole time, his green eyes pinning him with a sad, broken look.

---

_"I'm tired, Scorpius."_

_"I know." Silence. "Are you going to leave me?"_

_"Never, I won't let my family ruin us. They're my family, but I love you. I will never let them come between us."_

_Scorpius didn't say anything. He was beginning to doubt._

---

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said again, before leaving and closing the door behind him with an audible _click_. And he was.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
